pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:R/N Whirling MoP
The Whirling MoP combines Whirling Defense, projectiles blocked at a point-blank range, and Mark of Pain to farm the Stalking Nephila outside the Sunspear Great Hall in Hard Mode in less than a minute. Attributes and Skills prof=Ranger/Necromancer Curses=12 Expertise=8+1 Beast=10+1+3 Blood=2 Wilderness=1EscapeQuicknessthe Bloodof Pain@14DodgeNecrosisof ExtinctionDefense/build Equipment * Radiant armor is preferred but not vital. Survivor's may work too * One handed weapon of Enchanting (Totem Axe is best) and a shield. The Serrated Shield is good and cheap if you can access it. Usage * Exit from Sunspear Great Hall in Hard Mode * Use Escape immediately * If desired, obtain the Insect Bounty at the shrine. This adds a few seconds of time, but doubles XP and lets you farm a minimal amount of Sunspear points * Run forward with Escape to the spiders in front of the large rock. Avoid their aggro circle. * Cast Serpent's Quickness then Awaken the Blood, and move into range to cast Mark of Pain on the nearest spider. Keep your target as this spider. * Run clockwise around the rock with Escape, then Dodge when it ends, and then Escape again (although it shouldn't be necessary). While doing so, aggro as many spiders as possible. * There is an area on the rock face where the spiders cannot hit you with arrows. See video for details. Hide in this area, cast Necrosis on the hexed spider, use Edge of Extinction, and during the spirit's casting target another spider. Use MoP, then use Necrosis again. * Choosing the second target for MoP can be difficult, and the wrong choice can leave survivors. Choose one that is in a seperate "group" from the first hexed spider, as usually the spiders go into one of several places to attempt to shoot you. * Run up to the spiders with Escape, until both hexed ones are in adjacent range of you. * Use Whirling Defense and obliterate everything. * Pick up your loot and rezone. Counters * The spiders getting around the wall blocking their arrows * A Juvenile Bladed Termite patrols around and will arrive after about a minute and a half. Avoid. * Mirage Ibogas will kill you * Extremely bad luck while running past the spiders; I've never had it happen but it could * Sometimes spiders will lose aggro while you hide behind the rock * Bad luck on the second MoP cast could leave survivors; however EoE usually handles that. Notes * The attributes are loose, only full curses is required. * Also works for farming Zelnehlun Fastfoot; bring Troll Unguent in place of AtB and raise Wilderness Survival. * Although GuildWiki says the spiders use Called Shot, Apply Poison and Natural Stride, their AI does not use them in this circumstance. * This earns experience fast, good for Rangers needing lots of skill points. * Based roughly on this idea http://gw.gamependium.com/tools/builds/show/1703. Credits to the creator of that build. * Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTiiffAlJOU. Sorry for lagginess in advance. * A variant of the build, doing it faster and easier. Could say it's a upgrade. --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvCab1uxt6A Variants prof=Ranger/Necromancer Curses=12 Expertise=12+1+3 Blood=2 Wilderness=2EscapeQuicknessthe Bloodof PainDodgeNecrosisOptionalDefense/build * For the optional, use any strong PvE GWEN skill if available, or any other damaging skill to mop up the spiders. * Ebon Battle Standard of Honor * Dwarven Stability * Summon Ruby Djinn See Also * Build:R/N Grawl Bomber R/N Whirling MoP